Non-A, Non-B hepatitis (NANBH) is a transmissible disease or family of diseases that are believed to be vital-induced, and that are distinguishable from other forms of viral-associated liver diseases, including that caused by the known hepatitis viruses, i.e., hepatitis A virus (HAV), hepatitis B virus (HBV), and delta hepatitis virus (HDV), as well as the hepatitis induced by cytomegalovirus (CMV) or Epstein-Barr virus (EBV). NANBH was first identified in transfused individuals. Transmission from man to chimpanzee and serial passage in chimpanzees provided evidence that NANBH is due to a transmissible infectious agent or agents. Epidemiologic evidence is suggestive that there may be three types of NANBH: the water-borne epidemic type; the blood or needle associated type; and the sporadically occurring (community acquired) type. However, until recently, no transmissible agent responsible for NANBH had not been identified.
Clinical diagnosis and identification of NANBH has been accomplished primarily by exclusion of other viral markers. Among the methods used to detect putative NANBH antigens and antibodies are agar-gel diffusion, counterimmunoelectrophoresis, immunofluorescence microscopy, immune electron microscopy, radioimmunoassay, and enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay. However, none of these assays has proved to be sufficiently sensitive, specific, and reproducible to be used as a diagnostic test for NANBH.
Until recently there has been neither clarity nor agreement as to the identity or specificity of the antigen antibody systems associated with agents of NANBH. It is possible that NANBH is caused by more than one infectious agent and unclear what the serological assays detect in the serum of patients with NANBH.
In the past, a number of candidate NANBH agents were postulated. See, e.g., Prince (1983) Ann. Rev. Microbiol. 37:217; Feinstone & Hoofnagle (1984) New Eng. J. Med. 311:185; Overby (1985) Curr. Heptol. 5:49; Overby (1986) Curr. Heptol. 6:65; Overby (1987) Curr. Heptol. 7:35; and Iwarson (1987) British Med. J. 295:946. However, there is no proof that any of these candidates represent the etiological agent of NANBH.
In 1987, Houghton et al. cloned the first virus definitively linked to NANBH. See, e.g., EPO Pub. Nos. 318,216 and 388 232; Houghton et al., Science 244:359 (1989). Houghton et al. described therein the cloning of an isolate from a new viral class, hepatitis C virus (HCV), the prototype isolate described therein being named "HCV1". HCV is a Flavi-like virus, with an RNA genome. Houghton et al. described the production of recombinant proteins from HCV sequences that are useful as diagnostic reagents, as well as polynucleotides useful in diagnostic hybridization assays and in the cloning of additional HCV isolates.
The demand for sensitive, specific methods for screening and identifying carriers of NANBH and NANBH contaminated blood or blood products is significant. Post-transfusion hepatitis (PTH) occurs in approximately 10% of transfused patients, and NANBH accounts for up to 90% of these cases. There is a frequent progression to chronic liver damage (25-55%).
Patient care as well as the prevention of transmission of NANBH by blood and blood products or by close personal contact require reliable diagnostic and prognostic tools to detect nucleic acids, antigens and antibodies related to NANBH. In addition, there is also a need for effective vaccines and immunotherapeutic therapeutic agents for the prevention and/or treatment of the disease.
While at least one HCV isolate has been identified which is useful in meeting the above needs, additional isolates, particularly those with divergent a genome, may prove to have unique applications.